


Quakerider Christmas

by the_marathon_continues



Series: Quakerider Comfort [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, aos ended in season 4 as far as im concerned but everyone got their happy ending lol, better late than never amirite?, christmas eve at the Reyes house, nochebuena, set in season 4, this has been in my wip folder since 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: Daisy spends Christmas Eve with Robbie and Gabe in East LA.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Quakerider Comfort [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/957960
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	Quakerider Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts), [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [champurrado at midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165975) by [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues). 



> Thanks to my QR buddies Ise and Abby for always being so encouraging! Happy New Year!

Daisy hesitated at the door.

She was at 3614 Hillrock Lane on Christmas Eve and sure, she’d gotten an invitation from Robbie and Gabe, but suppose they were just being polite? Did they really want her?

Back at the Base, everyone wasn’t just paired up, they were _expanding_. Director Mack and Elena had a baby on the way, while Jemma and Fitz bonding with Deke _and_ their newborn Alya. The latest iteration of Phil was with May, and along with Melinda May's mother Lian, they were all visiting William May in Sun City, Arizona. Hell, even Piper was spending the holidays with Agent Davis and his family.

She was just the odd woman out, hoping to fit in somewhere.

“Superhero Quake is waiting on the red carpet, huh?” The door swung open just as she was about to knock. It was Gabe, grown since she’d seen him last. His dark hair was now in a buzz cut that set off his jawline, and he seemed almost too big for his chair but then he grinned, with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

“Thanks for coming. I know you’re super busy.” He rolled back to give her room to enter then warily looked around. “Do me a favor?” He lowered his voice. “Tell Robbie you like the champurrado he made? He’s made like, a batch every weekend since you said you were coming.”

“Champ what now?” Daisy glanced around the Reyes brothers’ home as she entered.

Though the interior and furniture were dated, it was clean and tidy, and she instantly felt at home. The stack of blankets and a lone pillow on the couch reminded her that Gabe slept there and she toed her boots off before she walked into the house. The festive Christmas tree caught her eye, and she stilled.

It was an artificial tree, probably as old as Gabe, with festive red and green blinking lights, and shiny silver and gold ball ornaments of varying sizes. The paint was flaking off but their tree exuded love and family.

Daisy never felt more like an outsider.

“The tree’s old. But we like it,” Gabe said defensively, following her gaze, and misunderstanding her shuttered look. “Robbie spray painted the silver ones so we didn’t have to buy new ones.”

Daisy softened as she looked down at Gabe. He was proud, just like his brother.

“Looks good. We should get some bows and jingle bells for the front grill of the Hell Charger,” she teased, punching Gabe’s shoulder. He grinned so she continued. “ And reindeer antlers. God knows Robbie’s big ass car could double for Santa’s sleigh.”

“Gabe? Who’s at the door?” Robbie’s voice boomed. “ I told you, let me-” He faltered. “Oh hey. Daisy.” He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. “You’re here.”

“Of course she's here,” Gabe rolled his eyes. “We did invite her.” Robbie had spilled that he had feelings for Daisy but was scared to act on it and it was only after Gabe threatened to tell Daisy himself, did Robbie invite her to spend Nochebuena.

“Are you hungry?” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at Daisy. “I was just in the kitchen.”

“She just flew across the country then drove an hour,” Gabe said, exasperated. “Of course, she’s hungry.” He shot Robbie a pointed stare. “Maybe she needs help with her jacket?” Gabe shook his head. Robbie was more hopeless than he realized.

“Oh no! I’m good.” Daisy laughed nervously as Robbie blinked wordlessly. “I’m always cold. Where can I wash up?” She scurried away after Robbie vaguely pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

“Bro, what are you doing?” Gabe whispered furiously as he cornered Robbie in the living room. “Stop acting like a dumbass!”

“The hell do you want me to do?” Robbie shot back. “Say _‘Nice to see you again, I know we tried to kill each other but I think I’m falling for you? '_ No. I can’t.”

‘You tried to kill Daisy?” Gabe’s mouth dropped, all thoughts of matchmaking forgotten.

“The first time was a misunderstanding-”

“You tried to kill Daisy more than once?!” Gabe all but shrieked. 

“Tried being the operative word.” Daisy walked up with a grin on her face. "It's all in the past." “Hey! Does that stocking have my name on it?” She poked his side.

“Uh, yeah. Since you were spending the holiday with us.” Robbie’s face was on fire, and not for the usual reason of the Ghost Rider. She didn’t hear his confession, did she? His eyes rested on her face and damn, how was it possible she grew more and more beautiful whenever he saw her? She’d shed her jacket and boots, and wearing a soft heather grey sweater over black leggings and mismatched fuzzy socks.

“Thanks for the stocking.” Daisy seemed more relaxed now and she smiled warmly.

“Anytime, chica.” Robbie dipped his head, and on impulse, touched her elbow to lead her to the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry.”

The reply Daisy had for him died on her lips when she saw the lavish spread on the counter.

“So these are tamales.” Gabe didn't waste time explaining, getting down to business. He was ravenous. “Our neighbor Janet’s mother in law takes orders every year.” And so he chattered on, while Robbie stayed back, sneaking glances at Daisy when he thought she wasn't looking. 

* * *

They'd eaten and gone for seconds when Gabe decided he had enough of entertaining.

"This is fun and all, but _Demon's Souls_ is calling my name," he said, referring to the new video game he had gotten for Nochebuena.

"It's okay. Merry Christmas." Daisy smiled wistfully. It was nice seeing Gabe just being a kid. He gave her a mock salute and rolled out the dining room. She turned to Robbie who was seated next to her and rested her hand on his. "You're a great big brother." 

"I better be," Robbie snorted. "Do you know how hard it was to get a PS5?" His voice was cool but inside he was panicking because they were now alone and all her attention was on him.

"I could've helped you get one," Daisy continued, her dark eyes still on him. "You can call me whenever."

"I know," Robbie replied, feeling more self-conscious as the seconds went by. Her hand was still on his and he equally wanted to snatch his hand away and hold it tightly. 

"So why didn't you?" Daisy must have sensed his discomfort so she moved her hand but she shifted in her chair so she was facing him. "Call me, I mean. I had to get a text from Gabe to come see you guys." She seemed to be teasing him, and Robbie didn't know how to respond. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Robbie asked, standing up suddenly and almost knocking his chair over. "The new Wonder Woman is on HBO Max."

Daisy raised both eyebrows as Robbie all but scuttled over to the living room. 

_So much for finding out if he likes me_ , she thought, disappointed. 

* * *

The Wonder Woman movie had just begun, with the lush scenery of Themyscira when Daisy, jet-lagged from her flight, yawned and after a valiant attempt of staying awake, fell fast asleep. Robbie, who was perpetually tired from never being able to rest at night, soon followed her.

The movie ended with Robbie and Daisy sound asleep with the soft light of the TV screen on them. Robbie's head was somehow on Daisy's shoulder, her hand was on his while their knees were touching. 

* * *

Gabe emerged from his room for a drink of water, and his eyes widened as he took in the scene in the living room. Robbie was snuggled on Daisy, looking more peaceful than he'd ever seen his big brother, and she was slightly snoring. Gabe debated whether he should wake them up, but decided against it because they looked so content. But he _did_ turn the overhead light and TV off, then grabbing the thick blanket at the edge of the couch, he covered them both. 

Sometimes the holidays didn't look like on TV but was just a younger brother making sure his older brother and his friend got some rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work of 2021! I hope this year that I can clear out my WIPs, and be more diligent about posting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
